User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 10: A Passage of Light And Darkness("Insert Sigma to deal with everything" Path Taken)
As Arthur watched the Borg cornering both Kaze and himself, he quickly turned to hug her while closing his eyes, turning himself into a meat shield so they can't hurt her. Though he's waited for his death to come, he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw the Borgs dead, all of them to be exact. Arthur wondered what happened until Kaze raised her voice. Kaze: Uhm... Can you let me go? He stared back at her, quickly releasing his grip and taking two steps away from her. Arthur: That was purely instinct rookie.. I uh... Don't want to get my subordinates hurt... That's all... Kaze: I'm pretty sure that wasn't. *giggle* Arthur: Ngh... Why am I stuck with rookies... *scratches head* Kaze: Dunno.... Maybe you have the luck to train them? (0w0?) Though their battle with the Borgs have ended, there stood Lyrr holding his camera once again, capturing their moment. Baluar who stood behind Lyrr facepalmed and took out his Fanta bottle to drink before reminding him that they're done and required to extract their comrades. Lyrr: C'mon man... Sweet moments are the best things~ *captures photo* Baluar: Yeah... *gulps down Fanta* ''But we're not here to capture some sweet moments here Lyrr. Let's get them back. Lyrr: Alright alright... ''*puts camera away* They walked towards the unsuspecting Arthur and Kaze whom jumped before trying to explain the situation to the two of them. Confused at first was Baluar who told them that stuff like that must be their dreams. Kaze: It's true Baluar-senpai, both me and Arthur-senpai here have seen these Aragami. Baluar: Maybe... But I don't seem to find these Invisible Aragami anywhere... I mean, there's no such thing unless you're talking about weird occult stuff happening. Lyrr: Hmm... The question is... Why is it so silent?? Baluar: Yeah.. I'm beginning to wonder why... *drinks Fanta again* The silence fills the air as everyone is watching their surroundings except for Lyrr, who has placed his micro cameras conveniently hidden around the surrounding areas. Viewing them from his God Arc, he watched as a Kongou is closing in from their back. Lyrr: We got company *aims God Arc from behind and pulls trigger* The shot fired, hitting the Kongou's arm as it appeared from sight. Though Lyrr snickered, he quickly turned and fired off two more shots and reloading his barrel. Lyrr: Well...? What are you waiting for guys? *puts in bullets* Baluar: Right.... *takes out God Arc and runs towards the Kongou* Arthur: Kaze!! Give me and Bal some covering fire with Lyrr! *dashes towards Kongou with God Arc* Kaze: Alright! *steadily shaking while holding God Arc* Though her hands are steadily shaking as Lyrr saw, he reminded her one thing as a sniper. Lyrr: Kill or be killed... That's the code of the Sniper... *pulls trigger* Kaze: But... Between all this... Should we ev- *cut by Lyrr's sentence* Lyrr: Listen... There's this one Finnish sniper from the Winter War whom managed to take down maybe more than five hundred with a sniper rifle *fires shot before reloading*, another two hundred with a submachine gun. Survived an exploding bullet to the face, fired back at the person who fired at him and managed to walk back to his base before going into a coma. *cocks back barrel and starts unloading bullets* Kaze: Are you giving me a...? Lyrr: Exactly~ Snipers like us must not show any emotion when firing. Keep those emotions suppressed at all times when firing. After Lyrr gave his lessons of Sniping 101 and calculating Kaze's BWH without even asking, Arthur and Baluar were keeping the Kongou at bay. They managed to weaken it before Baluar jumped overhead to drink Fanta after breaking the back. He landed safely without spilling any Fanta, asking if that was good enough. Arthur: Why'd you bring Fanta during a mission? Baluar: What? Can I not? *deflects attack* Arthur: Well.. It does seem legit but... *initiates Devourer Mode and bites Kongou* Baluar: Then guess what? I'm having fun here *finishes drinking Fanta* And that's the best part. *slices Kongou* The Kongou flinched before it started running away, suppose it could find a scavenge area and rest. Arthur and Baluar gave chase to it while Lyrr and Kaze ran into the Church, hoping to corner the Kongou. Kaze: So about removing your emotions... Lyrr: It's simple, don't think about what you have right now and focus on your priority and the code of the Snipers. Kill or be killed. Kaze: But.. Isn't that making yourself a- Lyrr: Yeah. It's inside my blood Newbie. *stares at Kaze's cleavage* Kaze: Where are you staring at? Lyrr: Oh nothing... Just taking a view of an awesome scenery~ When they reached their destination, both Baluar and Arthur have already killed the Kongou. When evacuation is called to extract them, they successfully got back and reported their findings to Paylor, whom requested Kaze to attend some training program with Arthur. When the latter finally entered the Training Room, Arthur asked a few questions to Paylor before realizing the whole situation. Arthur: You're using me as one of the teaching program? Paylor: Yes. Lyrr told me that Kaze has trouble firing her God Arc and requests a training program with Soma and the other recruit. Arthur: So I'm a guinea pig? For Soma? Paylor: Just stand at the other end of the Training Room, they're coming. Arthur did as Paylor told, standing there and waiting for the others. When they appeared, the two recruits were shocked as they didn't understand the situation and asks why is Arthur there. Soma: It's a "Special Training" Program... For those who have trouble. *gives thumbs up to Arthur* After Arthur saw Soma's thumb up, he started releasing his Aragami side, surrounded by a dark circle and emerging from it was Achilles. Kaze: What?! He's... He's... ???: Soma~ Why are we even doing this "Special Training" Program? I want to go hunt something~ Soma: Shut it Yuka... We're going through this cause you're following me where I go... Also... Why are you here Brat? Kaze: I'm not a brat!! *plumps cheeks* Paylor: Now you two are wondering why Arthur here is your opponent here. Paylor spoke through the microphone as the two are confused. Soma explained the program that is meant to train newbies against Aragamis but the Training program that was used was somewhat ineffective for some newbies. Arthur on the other hand, managed to train a few into experienced God Eaters for two days or more. Paylor: Now then... Are you two ready? Kaze: Uh.... Yuka: Ready~ *holds God Arc up* Paylor: Then let us begin this program. Soma, you know your job. Soma: Alright alright... ''*jabs God Arc at Achilles* ''Bring it Arthur! Let's see if you've rusted from your Aragami self! Achilles roared at the three before charging at them with its claw ready. Category:Blog posts